


Uncomfortable

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto's having a particular rough day at work. The kind of day that just begs you to go home and take care of some...business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that was supposed to be about half the length it ended up being. BUT I had so much fun writing it and torturing Naoto that I couldn't help but keep going! Made her kind of a "fantasy bicycle" in the Persona realm in this one (those of you who know my writing I'm a KanNao fan at heart...with some guilty pleasure HanaGane thrown in), but I actually really enjoyed this.
> 
> ALSO DOJIMA AND NAOTO IS ATTRACTIVE. THERE. I SAID IT.

Uncomfortable; this was one of the words Naoto would describe her…situation. Usually her desk chair was a place of solace and calm, collected thoughts while at work. Not of uneasiness and a scatterbrained train of thought. Rather than settling into her seat as she does every day, Naoto squirmed on the soft leather, the fabric squeaking under the shift of her weight. The detective spent a good chunk of her day attempting to call her attention to her tasks, but there seemed to be a mind block that she couldn’t quite explain. After a few frustrating tries, Naoto deduced that she should allow her brain to wander in whatever direction it wanted, thinking that it would help her find what was making her so antsy.

What she discovered was surprising…and terribly distracting.

A quick scene flashed before her eyes; one that only appeared in the most mature of films that played late at night on certain channels. Lightly tanned skin and well-developed muscle that glistened with sweat appeared in her mind coupled with rhythmic flexing and heavy, ragged breaths to match; breaths taken by two active people. Large hands were tightly gripped onto curvy hips, the arms attached were powerful, a bit of dark ink decorated one bicep. It was a scene of pure dominance. The image sustained itself for only a moment yet it gave Naoto a decent clue as to what her condition was along with making it much worse.

For one reason or another, Naoto was worked up. It wasn’t unnatural, even for the seemingly prude Naoto, to get “in the mood” without much context or preface. The genetics of any species deems this as a normal happenstance barring any issues to an individual creature. And as an average, mature woman, Naoto could easily count herself among the countless that found a need to make some private time for “relief”.

But at work? This was new. Surely there was a mistake on a chemical level. Perhaps a misfire in her brain to her extremities. However the uncomfortable mess forming in her panties told her otherwise. She was indeed “horny” as Yosuke-senpai liked to say, with no way to vent. There was no way she would stoop so low as to pleasure herself at the station. This was something that was meant for the privacy of her own bedroom…right? No, that was correct. But she was in desperate need of some advice, and there was only one person that she could think of that may offer her advice that would be feasible. Shaky hands found her cell phone and typed a message to Rise.

Waiting for an answer to her dilemma felt like an eternity. And the visions didn’t stop. Like a floodgate had opened in her mind, more and more explicit scenes played. A lithe back flexed as a pair of feminine legs wrapped around the waist and slender fingers raked down the shoulder blades. The male in this particular shot was different from the last, smaller framed and more built for speed than strength. A bit of reddish brown hair covered some of the neck, strands of it sticking to the skin from sweat. Watching the red streaks form on his back from the mewling woman underneath him sent a chill through Naoto. God she needed an answer.

A few bursts of vibration from her phone nearly made her leap out of her chair. She grasped at it and unlocked the screen to read the response, yet it wasn’t as helpful as she was hoping.

“ _Sounds like someone needs to get laid! Hehe <3”_

“Dammit, Rise,” Naoto huffed. Her fingers blazed across the touch screen as best she could. Auto correct was her savior.

“ _Clearly that is my problem. But what do I do about ?”_

Another vibration went off, much sooner than the last. No doubt Rise was babysitting her phone. ” _Well duh! Take care of it, girl!_ ”

“ _I would be unfortunately I’m at work still._ ”

“ _I’m sure Dojima-san won’t notice if you just sneak off for a few minutes ;)”_

This response gave Naoto pause. Sneak off? Was Rise actually suggesting she hide somewhere and take care of her issue? Was she insane?!

“ _Are you KIDDING? There’s no way I can do that! I would get caught for sure! And that’s not for the workplace!”_

_“Neither is squirming around in your desk chair trying to dry hump it. If you’re that worked up, it shouldn’t take long.”_

She sort of had a point. The way she had been behaving at the station was unacceptable. The detective hadn’t noticed, but whenever she moved and shifted, she collected a bit of pleasure from it. Was she really trying to indirectly touch herself at her desk?! She was far more gone than she thought. Before she could respond, another vision interrupted her. Two bodies on their side, a full view of curves and lean muscle as they moved together in a sensual fashion, forced Naoto’s mouth to fall agape. A quiet duet of moans sounded between them, the female voice letting out a coo that resembled the word “senpai” to Naoto’s untrained ear to the tone. Another different partner on the male side, yet something about the woman was oddly familiar. Naoto’s head shook to force her back to reality. Her thighs burned from being crossed so tightly. Damn visions.

“ _It’s awful. I keep picturing all these scenes in my head of couples having sex. It’s distracting and making it worse.”_

_“Couples? Like who?”_

_“I don’t know. Their faces keep getting blocked. They’re like scenes from movies at different angles so I can’t see any facial features. Only body.”_

_“What could you see? XD”_

A relatively long text describing her illusory adventures followed, finally being sent after a full minute and a half of typing. She hoped that Rise had some kind of insight on her visions.

“ _Wait…so a muscular guy, a thinner guy with kind of reddish hair, and another thin guy that the girl called senpai?”_

_“That’s correct.”_

_“OMG NAOTO YOU HORNY BITCH!”_

_“WAIT. WHAT?!”_

_“YOU WERE TOTES DREAMING ABOUT THE GUYS FROM OUR GROUP!”_

This text made Naoto freeze. Had she been imaging such explicit activities with the very men she spent the most amount of time with? A pondering knuckle found itself into her mouth as she deconstructed each little x-rated movie that popped into her mind. After going over the first scene again, the powerful muscles, skin tone a bit darker than her own, these facts didn’t give much for her to go off of for narrowing it down in general. But recalling the black tattoo on the one bicep was the main clue; it was Kanji’s skull ink. The second man was a more of a runner’s build, long and lean with the small tufts of auburn spikes drenched in sweat. It hit Naoto like a ton of bricks; the owner of the scratched back was Yosuke. This left the last shot, the couple on their side moving together in a hypnotizing, erotic fashion, to Yu-senpai.

Naoto’s fingers began to type her next message to Rise, asking why she’d picture the boys in such compromising ways with mystery women but they ceased. She didn’t have to consult Kujikawa on this one because she knew the answer; it was her. The hips Kanji’s strong hands were gripping were hers. The legs wrapped around Yosuke’s waist and the nails that clawed down his back belonged to Naoto. The woman whose body matched that of Narukami and purred “senpai” in such a sexual tone? Her name was Naoto.

This development made the detective’s hands loosen their grip on her phone, dropping it to her desk in a loud clatter. A few eyes turned to Naoto as she scrambled to recover the device. “Apologies,” she bowed her head to her colleagues in her usual manner, covering all of her inner turbulence with it momentarily. Once the others were sated and went about their business, she took to her touch screen again.

“ _Oh god…what do I do with that?!”_

_“Use it as material, girl! Just go with it! It’s just a fantasy, ya know? No one can be the police of that ;)”_

As odd and insane as Rise could be, that was almost motivational and very true. No one had control over her imagination. Perhaps she would allow her mind to wander even further and see just what was happening with each of the guys. Her eyes fell on the time of her cell phone; there was only a half an hour left in her shift. A small wave of relief washed over her. Pride and dignity as well as respect for the others in her station would not allow her to follow all of Rise’s advice and go hide in a bathroom stall to help herself, but she was very thankful that she only had to endure the suffering of needing release for a while longer.

Those final minutes ticked by painfully slow for Naoto. Try as she might, her eyes refused to pull away from the clock. Each twitch of the second hand went noticed by the antsy woman, and every moment made her wince. Thighs clamped together, she gave her best effort to not give in to baser desires. Rise’s idea plagued her just as much as the snippets of flesh and groans bouncing around her skull. All her concentration went into maintaining her usual collected appearance so as to not throw up any red flags to her co-workers. This left her inner musings and thought processes vulnerable to hormonal contamination. The imaginings continued, each replayed in a different angle than the original show but would mercifully cease after a few delicious seconds of torture.

Blue eyes glanced towards the restroom sign. Though it wasn’t the idea place, it was rapidly gaining Naoto’s favor. She didn’t like feeling out of sorts in any way. Control was essential at work. Yet her grip had loosened slowly but surely all day, and she had arrived at a point where she couldn’t muster enough focus to even fully read a file. A quick trip to the bathroom would fix it. The safe haven of a stall could be enough privacy to relieve herself in a different manner than an average trip. This wasn’t an issue. The Shirogane pride and respect of self, others and workplace kept her chained to her desk. With her luck, she would be heard or even seen thru the door and wall seam. That was the last thing she needed. No, only the sanctity of her own bedroom was acceptable. She just had to grin and bear the remainder of her shift.

The very moment the clock reflected her end of day, Naoto gathered up her belongings and took longer, brisker strides towards the exit. The click of heeled boots echoed off the walls, each step practically booming in her ears. The glass door was only a few steps away when someone cut around the corner from an office space, colliding with the rushed Naoto. A surprised gasp dried her throat when her body crashed into another. Called temporarily to reality by the accident, her brain worked in a quick mental limp to identify who was involved. Obviously male, tall, lean muscle had cushioned her where she made contact. The fragrance of strong coffee mixed with an intoxicating cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke. A gray shirt, red tied, black pants….uh oh.

“Oof! Hey, Shirogane, where’s the fire?” Dojima’s gruff voice joked but a bit of concern snuck in. The blunette rushing out the door wasn’t usually indicative of anything good.

“D-Dojima-san!” Naoto stuttered. A blush tinted her skin. “Apologies. Nothing is wrong. I’m just…really looking forward to getting home today.” Perhaps her excuse was too vague or suspicious, but it was what she could conjure up. That cologne was delicious. How had she never noticed it before? It gave the head detective an alluring scent, one that made her heart beat just a little faster.

“You look hot.” The statement gave the young sleuth pause. Did Dojima just say…she looked hot?! She wasn’t wearing anything tight, revealing or overly flattening. Dress code didn’t allow most of those things. Why would he…

Then a large hand pressed to her forehead. Ryotaro’s dad mode had initiated. Which explained a lot. “Are you sick?”

“N-No! I swear, I’m fine. I just need to get home.” Now was preferable. Proximity to such a virile colleague that she had admired for so long was dangerous. His hands were large, strong and had learned to ignore coffee burns. He was a figure of authority and had no qualms about fighting for what he believed in. And from what she learned during their collision, he was in great shape.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Dojima conceded. But before Naoto could disappear, her boss realized what time it was. “Hey, Shirogane! Hold up!” Frustration hidden, she halted and turned back. “It’s quitting time for me too. I know you walk home but how about I give you a ride home? I’d feel better seeing you get to your apartment in one piece.” Concern was evident in his voice and she couldn’t find a valid reason to refuse. She had been in a rush to get home so using a side stop as an excuse wouldn’t fly. She was adamant about getting home quickly and by car will always be faster than by the power of her own legs, even in running shoes. If it meant that the questions and prodding would lessen or stop, she had to agree to her senior’s offer. Much to her dismay.

“Thank you, Dojima-san. If you insist.”

Never before was a 10 minute car ride as long. There was silence between the two adults, only the soft music from the radio and the vehicle suspension compensating for bumps in the road making noise. Not good. Naoto’s condition thrived without distraction and her observations about her boss were sticking a little too well in her mind. Idle hands toyed with her seatbelt, pulling the strap then releasing it so it flew back to its desired position. Apparently her restlessness was noticeable.

“Shirogane?”

“Huh?” The boom of Dojima’s voice cutting through the car caught her off guard, the cocked belt slipping from her fingers and snapping back at her, striking a bullseye on her right breast. “Nngh!” Luckily she managed to keep from crying out. Damn she was sensitive.

An eyebrow raised above Dojima’s eye. The young detective was a little more than out of sorts. “Is there anything you need to talk about?”

Yes. Yes there was. All day her mind played dirty tricks on her, worked her up to the point of no return and now she was trapped in her attractive boss’s car trying very hard to not fantasize about him while her panties became steadily more uncomfortable. There was plenty to say, but she dare not utter a syllable. “No I’m fine.”

“Should I stop somewhere and pick up something for you?”

“My place is stocked with everything I need.” Including freshly laundered sheets and black out curtains.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

This was a dangerously loaded question. Of course it was meant to be taken merely as a friendly gesture from her employer, but Naoto’s subconscious took it to a whole new level. Her vision of the road ahead took a backseat to yet another mental venture. Curves of a woman she knew only as her own took shape, her body sitting up and writhing on top of a tan, masculine body. The muscles were shaped and sized properly to what she felt under Dojima’s dress shirt; the same strong, experienced hands that had checked her temperature were locked onto her ass, aiding her movements. Her partner’s mouth bared gritted teeth, 5 o’clock shadow darkening the skin around the parted lips. Red tie hung from his neck, the free end in Naoto’s tight grip. Her name was growled out in her imagination in a way that almost made her return the primal call. Then she realized it wasn’t just her brain toying with her again.

“Shirogane,” Dojima barked loudly in an another attempt to get her attention. Her eyes snapped back into focus on him. “Do you need me?”

“Yes-I mean, no! No, I’m alright. Just…scattered today. That’s all,” her blunder summoned her hand to the brim of her hat to give it a nervous pull.

“Alright, if you say so,” he wasn’t convinced, but with no cooperation from Naoto, there was nothing he could really do. His eyes turned back to the asphalt only to catch his nephew and two friends strolling along the sidewalk. The car slowed.

Timing could not be worse.

Dojima flagged down the boys, waving them over window-side. All three wore their choice of summer outfits and Naoto took careful notice of each. Yu and Yosuke both had on light tshirts that clung to them in ways that teased her terribly. She knew there was lean muscle hidden away there and at that moment, she’d give anything to have it uncovered. The real display was Kanji whose tank top fit snuggly over trained bulk, his glorious arms vulnerable to a greedy gaze. Arms that could likely lift her off the ground with little issue…and pin her to the wall.

“Hey Naoto-kun!” Yosuke’s cheery disposition cut through her observations. “What’s up?”

“Hey Naoto,” Yu joined in on the greeting.

“H-Hey, Naoto!” Kanji followed up with a disjointed start.

“Hi everyone,” she responded. A crack strained her voice. All she hoped for was fast conversation. Second-long flashes of the four scenarios collaged in her imagination, making her expression transform from cool stone into a hot sideways gaze. Her teeth pinned one side of her bottom lip as she drank in the details. When her consciousness returned, she glazed over each male specimen before her. Their conversation edited out of reality as she concentrated on her sense of sight. She really was surrounded by incredibly attractive men. No wonder her no doubt starved loins chose them as her fantasy partners. The idea of actually spending a passionate night with any of them was tempting. Even Dojima-san. Each of them had their perks and niches in her eyes and with how worked up she was, she’d take any of them home.

Clearly years of ignoring her sexuality was taking a heavy toll. She noted somewhere in the back of her mind to address the issue.

“N-N-Naoto? W-Why ya starin’ at me like that?” Kanji anxiously crackd. Her shameless eyes settled on the most muscular of the four, a shifty smirk picking up one corner of her aching lips. Tatsumi’s cheeks turned rosy from the unfamiliar attention from his crush. It made him uneasy. Which in turn made him abrasive. “Hey! Quit it!”

“Huh?! Oh! I…umm…I’m sorry, Kanji-kun!” How embarrassing. “D-Dojima-san, would it be alright to get a move on? Perhaps I am a little under the weather.”

“Sure thing. See you guys later,” Yu’s uncle said goodbye before putting the car in drive. A chorus of well wishes aimed at Naoto chased them as they made their way the few more blocks to Naoto’s place.

Naoto hurried to her door, fumbling with her key and lock when she finally arrived. A rough shove unstuck the heat swollen door from its frame and allowed her entry. A hasty version of her home arrival ritual ensued. Keys hung on their assigned hook, shoes quickly kicked off, laptop bag dropped on her desk in her spare room, and air conditioner brought to life. Instead of a raid of her fridge like any other day, Naoto sought refuge in her bedroom. Curtains drawn shut, she fiddle with her zipper and button in the faux darkness of her room. She shed her work clothes quickly and sprawled on her comforter. Slender, antsy fingers adjusted the lamp on her nightstand to a low glow, just enough to illuminate herself. Then the same digits ventured south.

“Oh good God,” Naoto breathed as her fingertips touched the damp, quickly cooling fabric of her panties. “’S-So bad.” Heat returned to her face as she dragged the pad of her pointer up the center of the discolored portion. A careless gasp rushed from her lungs the moment she brushed the little hot button that hid underneath. The sensitive bundle of nerves was swollen with need, reaching out further than average for wanton contact. Such a desperate showing. How could she not oblige?

Dominant hand partially disappeared beneath her underwear, the pent up woman got comfortable and started to let go completely, allowing the recesses of her brain to fully enjoy its chosen muses. First came the leader of their group, Narukami-senpai. Regardless of the years that had passed, she still considered him her senpai. As her imagination took over, the scene of Yu positioned behind her as they laid on their sides took shape. Her view of herself and Yu was much wider than before; she could see their full bodies, expressions and movement. Yu’s hips pushed forward as her own moved back. One of his hands traveled the length of her curves from her thigh up to her chest, coming to rest on a soft breast. His fingers pinched her sensitive nipple, increasing the pleasure she felt from his careful, methodical thrusts.

In tandem with her dream self, “senpai” breathed from between Naoto’s lips as she rolled to her side and bent one leg up to match her fantasy position. One set of fingers worked her slit while the other pushed up the cup of her bra to toy with the stiff bud that had taken abuse from a seatbelt earlier. Her own touch made Naoto groan; the day had been torture waiting for this opportunity and she planned on making every second count.

“Mmm, senpai,” leaked from her lips as her fingers moved to Yu’s low and slow speed. His hips rolled forward, hers back, and together they panted and sighed, hands exploring what they could of each other. It was an amazing sight, a tempting idea. It wasn’t as if she had never thought of what it would be like in bed with the intelligent and athletic Narukami. Girl talk with the other ladies of the group had ventured down the erotic path enough times to force the pondering into her brain, regardless of whether she wanted to have it or not. And now she was greatly enjoying the mental image. At a point, Naoto felt as if it wasn’t her own hand teasing her nipple, but Yu’s. Her body longed to feel the slow assault of his rhythmic hips against her, his lips kissing her shoulder. Anything. Everything.

The sideways position was tough without the support of another body, the awkward tension threatening to pull her hip muscles into a terrible cramp. Not wanting to have her private time ruined, she dropped into her original position on her back. That’s when Yosuke took over.

The switch was almost instantaneous. No longer was Naoto on her side with their leader. Now, she was pinned and loving it. Lean body hovered over hers, his weight on his knees and open palms. Every tight muscle lightly flexed as his lower half dipped down towards the Naoto underneath. Each snap summoned a noise from her. Creamy legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer while hands slithered around his neck. As nails clawed at his shoulders, a hiss slipped between Yosuke’s teeth. “F-Fuck, Naoto. You feel so damn good,” he admitted freely, thrusts picking up speed.

“Nnnngh…Yosuke…senpai,” Naoto moaned as her fingers moved to the quickening tempo. She could almost feel Hanamura’s ragged breath on her skin as he pumped in and out of her. One of his hands freed itself and found her thigh, begging the hand at her torso to quit its work at her breast and relocate to match Yosuke, the now available fingers caressing and squeezing. Dream Naoto grabbed a fistful of sheet and another of hair, punctuated moans evolving into erotic cries. Impulsive groans accompanied Yosuke’s actions, tense muscle in his back making Naoto’s tongue flick across parted lips. The same quick body with unmatched reflexes on the Investigation team that she’d seen perform with great agility in the TV world took center stage in her mind as it pleasured her inner Naoto. Her back arched and lungs burned with lustful pants as slick fingers continued their attack on her entrance. She could feel a buildup in her abdomen, one that told her that the feeling of relief she so longed for throughout the day would come.

But she wasn’t done going through her mental harem. And she was determined to live every scenario.

The traditional position and speedy snaps of hip gave way to the powerful and erotic thrusts from the most muscular and strong of their group; Kanji. Naoto’s cheeks took on a new tint of red as she dove into sexual territory beyond her previous ventures. Before her eyes she watched as Tatsumi-kun took complete control of her, dropping her to her hands and knees and begging for mercy. Or perhaps it was more. Large hands attached to chiseled arms on her waist, built chest and abs pulled tight in effort, and intense eyes focused on the back of the writhing Shirogane before him, he drove himself deep and hard into her, tearing almost animalistic sounds out of her.

The picture was just…delicious. Each frantic growl from her lips, every greedy thrust and primal grunt out of Kanji, it made Naoto’s eyes roll and a long moan pull from her throat. Watching herself in her mind get pounded by the heavy hitter of the team made her squirm on her mattress. Instinctually she moved herself into an identical position to her fantasy version, fingers only letting up on their job for a few seconds as she adjusted before they plunged inside her, pumping with the same ferocity as Kanji’s hips. “Aah! F-Fuck…Kanji-ku~n!”

Admittedly, Kanji had snuck into several imaginings of the detective, all ranging from fairly innocent to raunchy, but this was a different level than she had pictured in the past. With how absolutely tantalizing it was, she doubted it would be the last. Being utterly dominated by Kanji; this was a new level of temptation and satisfaction that she immediately grew to love. Every day she would strive to come out on top in her field yet the idea of being completely over run…it made her quiver.

On top. Her field.

Vision of her and Kanji blurred and morphed into a new, forbidden collaboration involving her boss. Dojima-san was her throne and she sat upright, arching her back in a way that left her completely vulnerable. Lower half rocking back and forth, her hands ran over her own curves as two masculine ones clamped to her thighs, aiding her motion. Though Naoto’s lips were separated by a chorus of moans, the lead detective barely made a sound. All his reaction laid in his eyes. Intense grays were focused on her, burning a hot trail into creamy skin as they swept over every inch of her.

A few moments of the scene carried on like that until the Dojima of her dreams put one of his experienced hands to good use; it repositioned at the top of her thigh, allowing a disciplined thumb to rub over the sensitive button that only occasionally managed to drag along his lower abdomen. The new sensation caused her inner self to gasp with instant satisfaction, as if it was what she had been waiting for. “Hah! Ooo, Dojima-san,” dripped from lustful lips in the form of a sultry purr.

In reality, Naoto had seconded the notion, her own moan of her professional senior escaping her. The pairing was prohibited on several levels, but it merely added to the thrill and heat of the moment. Her position mirrored that of her mental self and she straightened up, fingers keeping a solid pace between her spread thighs. She even moved similarly, riding a mental interpretation of the hot arousal buried inside her mind. It didn’t matter that nothing was there; Naoto was so far gone, so into her musings, that her brain filled in the sensations for her. A sense of fullness built in her, the same that no doubt brought her counterpart to the verge of screams.

Despite the quickly approaching exhaustion of her hand and arm, the desperate need of relief from her day of suffering kept her in her lusty haze. Her end was coming but not without a few more new cerebral assaults.

Dojima’s hips snapped upwards, ripping a cry from Naoto’s throat and pulling those stern lips into a sexy grin.

Flash back to Yu, who now held a leg under the knee upwards, spreading Naoto wide as he picked up the pace, length disappearing and reappearing from her.

Yosuke sat up now, Naoto pulled as close to him as he could manage into a position where her lower back was in the air, all his agility focused on the task at hand and centered at his pelvis.

A carnal Kanji was in complete control, his body now hovering over the pinned female body under him, his teeth bared in a primeval show of dominance, expression sharpened with a powerful, lusty hunger.

Each new version penetrated Naoto’s mind, flooding her senses and pushing her to the edge. Each male’s name urged from her lips, her mind fogged with desire like it had never been before. Her hips and fingertips worked together to send her soaring into a forceful orgasm. Blue eyes rolled, bite-swollen lips fell apart in a wanton cry, muscles spasms tensed her body and deprived insides tightened as her climax washed over her entirety.

The lecherous act left Naoto in an exhausted yet satisfied state, a crumpled heap fallen onto her blanket and pillows, a step away from blissful delirium. Her lungs burned, the status between her legs now classified as uncomfortable with the after effects of her actions, and her hand felt as if it could cramp up at the slightest movement. Never before had any venture of this kind pushed her this far. Perhaps it was a result of a seemingly endless day of torture at the hands of her own subconscious. Once again the question of why it had happened crossed her mind as she stepped out from her previous haze. Definitely worth investigating. Right after she got-

 _Bang bang bang_. “Naoto!”

“Naoto, you alright in there?!”

“Oi! Naoto! Answer the door, dammit!”

The delicious euphoria evaporated instantly. Three voices beckoned to her. All terrifyingly familiar. The very men she had fantasized about were at her door, all showing an urgency to get inside. Right after she-

Naoto couldn’t help but panic out loud to herself, “Oh God…how long have they been there?! WHAT DID THEY HEAR?!”

 

 


End file.
